Privacy
by TodaysPassenger
Summary: A very short story about a surprise.


"Are we there yet?"

"Just a bit farther, I promise."

"Uhhgh. Y'know, going this slow isn't really my thing, right?"

"I'm aware, just as much as I was the last three times you said that."

This bites. Things had FINALLY quieted down long enough for you to catch up on some MUCH needed R&R.

Robuttnik hadn't stuck his gross nose outside Robotropolis in a while, the Council was busy doing whatever a council does, and no super-powered maniacs for miles and miles.

Just you, your guitar, and the sunny blue skies.

Until she showed up.

"Can't you at least say where we're headed?"

"It's a surprise."

That explains her request, at least. Still, not being able to see where you were going unnerved you on some level.

Though not as much as this glacial pace.

"Come oooooooooon, Sal. I could get us there in no time flat if you let me-"

"No, keep it on. We're almost there."

This no longer bites. This has officially upgraded to sucking.

Right when you were getting into a good groove, Sally showed up and asked you to follow her.

Sure, no problemo you said. Getting to chill with her would make today all the better.

Until she pulled out the blindfold.

Of course you protested, but she promised it would be worth it.

Fiiiiine, you agreed. Maybe she did have something awesome planned. Maybe there was a party waiting for you at Chuck's or something. Maybe her bro wanted to re-knight you again.

Maybe her dad was gonna try and make you king?

...

You really, REALLY hope it's the first one.

Though if it is, it's gotten REALLY quiet, now that you think about it. Did you just hear a door close?

Maybe you shouldn't have spaced out.

"Okay, this way."

This was getting really weird. You thought you were in a building now, but if so, it had to be deserted. Other than the sound of yours and Sally's footsteps echoing, the place was eerily silent.

"Sal, seriously, what's up? I get antsy when you pull the silent treatment."

"Don't worry about that. Besides, we're here."

Wherever "here" was.

Before you could even quip, Sally spun you around and gave you a solid shove. A thrill of uncertain panic got your adrenaline going as you tried to keep your balance.

For all you knew, you just got sent on a one-way ticket to the Void.

"Oof!"

Except you don't remember the Void having smooth wooden armrests.

Or a backrest.

Or such comfy cushions for your tush.

Okay, so maybe she just pushed you into a really nice chair.

"Mmmkay... We walked all the way here for a sit-down? Gotta say, I *am* surprised. Can I take this off now?"

"Not yet...besides, that isn't the surprise."

"Oh come on, wh-MMM!"

Your complaint was quickly smothered by way of a set of lips clamping down over your own as a tongue snaked its way into your mouth. Whatever breath you had left exited with a grunt as the princess's body forced your spines deep into the backrest of your chair as she straddled you.

So, THIS was the surprise she had in mind, huh?

Don't mind if you did, then.

You start to fight back against her furious making-out, your tongues wrestling together as you enjoyed each other's taste. Whatever's got her in the mood, it's hitting her HARD. She's already panting around each bout of deep kissing, her hot breath revving you up in all the right ways.

You peck along her fluffy cheeks as you reach behind her, grabbing plush handfuls of that legendary Acorn family ass. Your gloved fingers skin deep into downy chestnut fur as you give each cheek a solid squeeze; as if on cue, Sally let out a deep, shuddering moan. Guess Mom wasn't exaggerating about that weak spot, if Sally was anything like the Queen.

...Yeah, maybe thinking about your mother's escapades wasn't the best idea right now.

In the meantime, Sally was actively grinding against you, burying your face in her tits as she rode your groin. With that sort of attention, didn't take long at all for your half-mast to go full-blown raging hardon. A weight lifted from you as the princess dismounted, allowing you to breathe freely.

"Aw, is the surprise over already?" A playful giggle found your ears in reply.

"Oh, trust me, we're just getting started."

This day just keeps getting better and better.

You hear the soft thump of knees resting on something, probably the floor or a footstool. You spread your legs expectantly as you assume she's assuming the position.

Oh.

Yeah.

You assumed right.

Something slick and wet slips over the tip of your erection, lapping up the bead of precum leaking from the end. Another wide swath around the head sent shivers through you, her velvety tongue expertly flicking along your shaft as she slowly moved down. Reaching the base, a long, slow lick trailed along the underside of your member as she gently massaged your legs with her hands.

"You're waaayy too good at this, you know?"

"Mmhmm..."

Warmth enveloped your lower body as your encouragement spurred her to wrap her lips around you. Light grunts escaped you as she began to move, the smooth feeling of her mouth enveloping more and more of your dick causing your legs to twitch sporadically.

You weren't exaggerating. Sally wasted no time with a slow buildup, already vigorously bobbing her head up on down on your dick, her tongue all the while swirling around and around as she blew you. You knew she could be aggressive at times, but this was something else entirely.

You imagined how hot this must look, with her going down on you like this.

And then you slapped yourself internally as you realized that you were missing out on the glorious sight of the princess giving you royal crown.

A little peek wouldn't hurt right?

Okay, more than a peek.

Screw it, this thing was off, NOW.

Before she had time to react, you ripped off the obscuring fabric and blinked away the darkness, eager for the sight that awaited you.

Wait.

No...wait a second.

For the first time in a long time, your brain struggled to keep up with what your eyes saw.

Lavish tapestries of heraldry adorned the walls.

Masterfully crafted stained glass filled the room with dancing spectra.

An opulent crimson rug stretched from the ornate oaken doors at the end of the expansive room to where you were seated.

A seat that just happened to be reserved for his highness King Maximilian Acorn himself.

And kneeling at the foot of that throne was his only daughter, who had not slowed one bit as she continued to suck you off.

A fact that you were keenly aware of as you recognized the heavily muscled and towering forms that belonged to the elite guard of the royal family.

Oh god had they been there this whole time?

Yeah they had their backs to you, but they weren't DEAF.

Between your moans and the princess slurping away on you, there's no why they COULDN'T hear.

Words fail you.

But your fight or flight instinct doesn't.

And it's screaming RUN.

Ok, it's been fun, but this hog ain't down for a beatdown todaTEETH! THAT'S TEETH!

"Shit. Dauwn."

You needed no further convincing. You stayed glued to the chair while Sally pumped your shaft with her hand, freeing up her mouth long enough to continue speaking.

"I don't think even you'd defy a princess's order. I *highly* doubt you want to be tried for treason again."

She gave you a warm smile as she lovingly ran her tongue along your member, her eyes never once leaving yours.

"Just sit back and savor it~"

You swallow hard, fighting your urge to watch the guards for any sign of movement.

"Is that an order too?"

"Only if you want it to be," she laughed mischievously.

With that, she went right back to work, holding her hair back as she swallowed up your cock again. Each quick bob down was followed by a slow, intense pull back, her cheeks drawn against the sides of your shaft as she kept a steady suction on your manhood.

Every motion, every gentle, teasing stroke of her tongue, every smoldering glance she threw your way...

It almost took your mind off of the fact that there were two dozen burly guards within earshot.

All of whom would beat you into a pulp for defiling the beloved princess like this.

"Mmmmnn~"

Oh god, she's moaning around you now.

Her voice was already sex itself, but combined with the intense buzzy effect it had on your dick...

You managed to keep it together, barely.

"Sal…ngh….you gotta let me go…"

If she heard you, she didn't act like it.

You notice she's only bracing herself with one hand now.

The other is firmly between her legs, her fingers a blur as she rapidly stroked her clit.

This would easily be the hottest experience of your life if it wasn't for the threat of an impending ass whoopin'.

...Maybe that was the point.

The tension was tearing you in half.

While your mind was grappling with an escape plan for when you finished, the princess had gotten serious in the meantime.

You could feel her tight lips around your hilt as every inch of you disappeared down her throat. You couldn't take your eye off of the sight as she deepthroated you over and over again, the incredible tightness gripping you as you felt her mouth slide along your shaft again and again and again.

It was too much to bear, the stress of being out in the open with everyone able to hear the soft, wet inside of her mouth avidly working to suck you dry...

Something finally had to give.

So you gave all you had.

"Sal-I'm...I'm cummING!"

Muscles clenched and skin quivered as you unloaded shot after shot of cum down her throat, which she drank down greedily, swallowing down every mouthful with gusto as she continued pumping you for your seed.

You felt her shudder as she reached her own climax, loosing a loud, sighing moan muffled by your still-pulsing manhood.

Finally, when she felt you empty your last possible load, she withdrew one final time, lips firmly clamped around you to draw out every last possible drop of your jizz before swallowing in satisfaction.

"Hmmm...someone was certainly pent up. I take it you ended up enjoying yourself?"

"I-ah...you..." You could barely stutter out a response. You were drained to the last; mentally, emotionally, and sexually.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. C'mon, I'll walk you out. It's such a peaceful day outside, after all. I couldn't ask you to stay cooped up in this stuffy castle the whole time."

She helps you up onto shaky legs. You notice a damp spot on the carpet where she'd been kneeling.

As you walk back down the red aisle, you notice the guards pivot in place, always keeping their backs to you.

Probably a good thing. You *really* didn't want to know what other "reactions" they might've had to that little romp.

Sunlight beamed down from the clear blue sky as Sally left you at the door, heading back inside to freshen up before going back into public.

You should probably go do the same.

But...

...man...

...you couldn't WAIT for the next time you saw Geoffrey.


End file.
